


vow

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: There were going to be rose petals. Candles, music, dirty dishes in the sink from an amazing dinner Ben would spend the whole day preparing. It was going to be perfect.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Kudos: 44





	vow

There were going to be rose petals. Candles, music, dirty dishes in the sink from an amazing dinner Ben would spend the whole day preparing. It was going to be perfect. Ben had a plan.

Then Callum said, “Here, babe,” and sat Ben between his legs, back to his chest. Callum said, “S’alright,” and took Ben’s shoulders in his hands. Callum kissed Ben’s ear and whispered, “Relax,” and rubbed at the tense muscles of his spine, pressed kisses to his neck.

Callum said, “I got you,” and as much as Ben already knew it, the moment unravelled him completely.

Ben slid onto the floor, and pulled out the ring he’d been carrying for weeks, and knelt at Callum’s feet and asked him.

“I was gonna wait a bit longer, have everything special,” Ben said, starting to feel the tears well up. “Like in the movies, y’know, dead romantic and all that.”

“Ben,” Callum said in a gasp, grabbing Ben’s free hand to tangle their fingers together.

“But, God, every moment is perfect with you, babe. Right now sitting on our couch. Or in the kitchen making breakfast. Or standing in the middle of the shop fighting over the best brand of cereal. I donno. I never thought life would be this perfect.”

Callum’s eyes were red now, his smile and laughter wet with his tears. Ben’s hand shook as it clasped the ring box, the simple silver band catching the light. 

“It’s been two years since I laid eyes on you and … and honestly, Cal, I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to ask you. Because I wanted you forever then, and I want you forever now.”

Ben took a deep breath, and let it all out. The past, and the doubts, and the niggling voices of everyone else. This was just theirs. It would always be the two of them. 

“So, so please, please will you marry me, and have perfect moments with me forever?”

Callum nodded frantically, saying “Yes, course I will,” through his laughter, wiping at his face. Ben’s hands were still shaking as he put the ring on, still shaking when Callum pulled him onto his lap to kiss him, still shaking as they held each other close and tight for more long, perfect moments.

“I love you,” Ben said as he inspected the ring on Callum’s finger. “Did I mention that bit?”

“I think I got the hint,” Callum said with a laugh, taking Ben’s hand where it was holding his. “I s’pose you know that I love you too?”

“Hmm, I had my suspicions.”

“Good,” Callum grinned, pulling Ben down for another kiss. “Because you’re stuck with me now, Mr Highway.”

Ben kissed him with a scoff. “Whatever you say, Mr. Mitchell.”

It was perfect.


End file.
